Superman: Campeón del Sur (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte de este apasionante y controvertido Elseworld! Superman deberá enfrentarse cara a cara con el invento del Dr. Lex Luthor: El Hombre Nuclear, el campeón de América del Norte. En tanto, la salud de Eva Perón desmejora y el Hombre de Acero Argentino deberá tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida: ¿acompañar o no a Perón como su Vicepresidente?


**SUPERMAN: Campeón del Sur**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**1**

**Duelo de titanes **

Volando rápidamente por los aires y seguido de cerca por el portaaviones estadounidense que lo acompañaba, el Hombre Nuclear –creación genética de Lex Luthor mediante una muestra celular tomada de Superman– se acercaba peligrosamente a la Argentina. Es más: ya había penetrado en territorio sudamericano al entrar en la zona del Rio de la Plata, la cual venía a ser como la antesala –o el vestíbulo, si se quiere– de acceso al país argento.

Habiendo violado las normas al respecto y los tratados internacionales vigentes que prohibían tamaña intrusión, el General Perón le ordenó a su superhombre que interviniese. Fue así que Superman acudió a su encuentro y voló hasta situarse enfrente de la imponente figura anglosajona.

-Mis disculpas si mi inglés no es perfecto – dijo, cruzándose de brazos – Todavía lo estoy aprendiendo y tengo que reconocer que aún me enredo con la gramática, pero esta es zona prohibida, _"compañero"_. Así que mejor tus amigos y tú se vuelven por donde vinieron sin causar alboroto, ¿estamos?

A lo que el Hombre Nuclear tan solo respondió con un contundente puñetazo dirigido a su mandíbula. Superman lo recibió, retrocediendo en el aire unos centímetros, miró muy serio a su rival y le disparó una ráfaga concentrada de visión calorífica.

El fuego azotó al Hombre Nuclear, sin causarle el menor daño. Otra historia distinta era parte de su atuendo. La capa –una bandera norteamericana reformulada– se incineró totalmente y todavía en llamas se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayó ardiendo al mar, todo un símbolo de lo que en años posteriores sería algo común: la quema de banderas yanquis por parte de países oprimidos por "El Imperio".

Ante semejante agresión, el superhombre rubio respondió con un ataque similar aunque diferente; él no disponía de una visión calórica como Superman. Muy por el contrario, Lex Luthor había moldeado a ese superser con bases en la utilización de la energía atómica. De ahí su peculiar nombre y el emblema del escudo de su pecho, el símbolo universal del _"Peligro Radiactivo"_.

Sus ojos celestes brillaron con un destello potente de color verde. Superman fue azotado por una violentísima ráfaga de _"visión atómica"_. El fuego radiactivo pareció funcionar por un momento. El Hombre de Acero volvió a retroceder, envuelto en una energía crepitante cien veces más potente que la desatada sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki en su momento. Desde el cercano portaaviones estadounidense, sus ocupantes –quienes presenciaban la pelea– gritaban y daban vítores a su campeón. Incluso, hubo marineros que salieron a cubierta a hacer ondear banderas norteamericanas, presagiando el que –según ellos– iba de antemano a ser el triunfo del representante de su nación. Llegaron también a entonar estrofas de su himno nacional con fervor, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mano sobre el corazón…

Pero Superman todavía no estaba vencido. Recuperándose, enfrentó directamente a la fuente de emisión de tan nociva descarga radiactiva y le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Obtuvo como resultado el cese abrupto del ataque y la caída del _"Nuclear Man"_ contra el barco de quienes lo alentaban. Fue como si un torpedo le diera directamente en el casco: un enorme agujero se abrió y el portaaviones comenzó a hundirse rápidamente. Los cantos y los vítores se transformaron en lamentos e insultos de la tripulación, quienes ya sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a los botes salvavidas.

Los guardacostas de la Marina Argentina les esperaban. Ayudaron a todos los estadounidenses que encontraron, rescatándolos del mar. Luego los pondrían presos bajo cargos militares. El papeleo y el proceso burocrático para deportarlos a su país de origen sería largo y tedioso, y merecería un relato aparte.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, el Hombre Nuclear –ya repuesto del golpazo– volvió a la carga y se tiraba contra Superman con la fuerza de una bala de cañón. Ambos cruzaron el cielo como un relámpago y acabaron –para pesar del Hombre de Acero– cayendo en pleno corazón de la ciudad de Buenos Aires.

Su caída no fue para nada pacifica: el primer objeto destruido fue el gran obelisco levantado en mitad de la Avenida 9 de Julio, la (hasta el momento) avenida más grande y ancha de toda Sudamérica. Ante el horror de los espectadores, la estructura de hormigón y hierro se desplomó estruendosamente. En sólo un parpadeo y una nube enorme de polvo, el símbolo por excelencia de la _"Reina del Plata"_ desapareció para siempre.1

Levantándose de entre las ruinas, los contendientes reanudaron la pelea. En esta ocasión, Superman utilizó su supervelocidad para aturdir al Hombre Nuclear con una lluvia sincrónica de golpes de puño.

El musculoso anglosajón acabó en el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Una multitud de aireados porteños se acercaron para vitorear a su héroe y darle ánimos.

-¡Por favor, retrocedan! – les pidió Superman, preocupado – Este sujeto todavía es peligroso.

No exageraba ni se equivocaba. El _"Nuclear Man"_ se irguió, cuan alto era, y pegó un grito. Fue un auténtico alarido bestial con todas las de la ley. La gente acabó huyendo en estampida, aterrorizada. Pero la cosa no acababa allí: _ante los atónitos ojos de Superman, su rival comenzó a hincharse_. A hincharse y a brillar con su mortífera luz verdosa.

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamó. Y entonces, lo comprendió.

El Hombre Nuclear estaba "programado" para ganar la contienda sí o sí. Si no podía hacerlo, el Dr. Luthor le había otorgado la facultad de auto-destruirse. Lo malo era que al hacerlo, se convertía en una bomba H viviente.

_¡Iba a explotar y llevarse consigo a toda la ciudad de Buenos Aires! _

Superman no podía permitir eso. Estaban en juego la vida de millones de personas y el futuro de una nación. Por ende, tomó la decisión que creyó correcta…

Voló hacia el Hombre Nuclear a toda velocidad, lo aferró con fuerza y lo arrojó hacia el espacio exterior. Ya en la exosfera y lejos de todo y de todos, el mortífero superhombre norteamericano estalló en miles de pedazos radiactivos.

Fue como si de repente y por unos breves instantes, al Sol le hubiera surgido una competencia. El resplandor no duró mucho. En cuanto acabó y gracias a su visión telescópica, Superman confirmó la total erradicación de la amenaza.

La Argentina estaba a salvo.

* * *

**2 **

**Cambiando de vida **

**Metrópolis. Daily Planet. **

**Un día después… **

Lois Lane releía por cuarta vez el titular del periódico de esa mañana con el mismo sentimiento de confuso alivio en su corazón. _"ESTREPITOSO FRACASO"_, decía el titular, _"HOMBRE NUCLEAR DERROTADO POR SUPERMAN"._

En parte, el alivio de Lois venia por el motivo de saberse perdidamente enamorada de Superman y se sentía feliz de que él estuviera a salvo y que ese horrible Hombre Nuclear no hubiera podido hacerle daño. Semanas enteras estuvo luchando contra ese ardor, esa pasión, ese fuego de amor que abrasaba su corazón, pero pronto supo que era inútil: _estaba enamorada de él y punto_. Y saberlo –tener la certeza– le ayudó a tomar la difícil decisión que en ese momento se disponía a ejecutar yendo directamente a comunicárselo a Perry en su despacho: **su renuncia al Planet**.

Pero si sólo fuera eso nada más, la cosa acabaría allí. Lo cierto era que la locura de amor de Lois por el Hombre de Acero sudamericano la impulsaba a la mayor prueba de ese sentimiento jamás vista y su total entrega al objeto de su pasión. Lane no solo iba a renunciar a su trabajo en el Planet… también renunciaría a su vida en los Estados Unidos, a su futuro brillante y prometedor en el _Gran País del Norte_. Todo, por un solo objetivo, una sola cosa: **Superman**.

Lo que se decía, un cambio total de vida, lo suyo.

-Jefe, ¿se puede? – preguntó, entrando en la oficina. Un preocupado Perry White hablaba justamente con alguien por teléfono mientras fumaba un puro y, al verla, le hizo señas de que urgentemente se acercara.

-Quiere hablar contigo – Perry le pasó el teléfono – Se ha negado en redondo a darme los detalles. Ve si puedes sacarle algo…

-¿Quién es? – Lois tomó el tubo, confundida.

-El Dr. Lex Luthor.

-¿Bueno? – preguntó. La voz tranquila (en apariencia) de Lex le respondió del otro lado.

-Señorita Lane… al fin.

-¿Doctor Luthor? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Bromea, verdad? Supongo que ya sabe la noticia. Ustedes la publicaron esta mañana en su periódico.

-Sí, sí… yo… lo lamento, Doctor.

Se produjo un súbito silencio en la línea. Lois pensó que el otro le había colgado, pero no fue así. Pronto, Luthor volvió a hablar.

-Bien. ¿Se acuerda que una vez le dije que le daría una primicia? Aquí está: _me voy_.

-¿Eh? No lo entiendo, Doctor. ¿Cómo que se va?

-Renuncio a mi lucha contra el Hombre de Acero por el momento. Eso quise decir – aclaró Lex – Este estrepitoso fracaso científico me ha hecho reflexionar bastante. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que necesito un "cambio de vida".

-Vaya. ¿Y eso cómo sería?

-Bueno, por lo pronto, voy a recorrer el mundo para despejar mis ideas. A mi vuelta, quizás me dedique a otra cosa…

-Qué pena que se vaya, Doctor. Le deseo suerte.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Dígame una cosa, señorita Lane, una última cosa, en realidad. Necesito el punto de vista femenino en esta cuestión y puesto que, como no estoy casado y creo que usted tiene el coeficiente intelectual suficiente para hacerlo, me interesaría enormemente su opinión al respecto.

-Dígame.

-¿Usted cree que si me dedico al mundo de los negocios, mi situación personal podría mejorar?

-Pues… no me cabe la menor duda de que con lo inteligente que es usted, acabaría amasando prontamente una fortuna.

-Lo sabía – Lex suspiró – Adiós, señorita Lane. Ha sido un gusto. Quizás volvamos a vernos algún día – colgó.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Perry, cuando Lois hizo lo mismo.

Ella lo miró un rato bien largo, inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Jefe, hoy tengo dos primicias para darle. La primera le va a interesar y la segunda le va a doler, pero la decisión es irrevocable. Usted elige: _¿Cuál quiere oír primero? _

Por supuesto, Perry White, haciendo gala de su clásico temple de acero, escogió la segunda.

* * *

**Laboratorio del Dr. Luthor. **

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Lex Luthor acababa de colgar el teléfono. Mirando al vacío, volvió a pensar en las palabras de Lois Lane y en las perspectivas de su futuro.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír – le dijo su ayudante, Jimmy Olsen, parado detrás suyo – ¿Piensa irse y dejarlo todo así como así? ¡Eso no es justo, Doc! ¡Ahora, América lo necesita más que nunca!

-Olsen…

-¿Qué?

Lex se volvió. Tenía una pistola en la mano. Le descerrajó un tiro en la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que odiaba que me dijeran _"Doc"_! – le espetó al cadáver.

* * *

**3**

**Tiempos difíciles **

**Buenos Aires. Argentina. **

Pese a que la amenaza del Hombre Nuclear se había acabado y por el momento el norte dejó de ser un problema inmediato, en los días siguientes el panorama social y político argentino se vería seriamente conmocionado por una serie de hechos para nada fortuitos. Uno de ellos fue el complot para derrocar a Perón.

Tras conocerse la noticia de la renuncia de Evita a la candidatura y la posterior intención del General de llevar como su Vice al Hombre de Acero, un grupo de militares sediciosos se unieron en secreto. Los impulsaba su profundo odio y aversión hacia Perón, pero más los enfervorizaba y enojaba conocer sus intenciones de poner en la Casa de Gobierno a _"ese extraterrestre"_, como lo llamaban. Encabezados por el General Menéndez, los oficiales del Ejército Lanusse, Carcher, Guglialmelli, Sánchez de Bustamante y Álzaga y el capitán de la Marina Vicente Baroja, se juntaron para, según decían ellos _"darle muerte al tirano en su guarida". _

Pero no sólo estos militares estuvieron implicados en el complot. El General Menéndez también llamó a participar de su reunión secreta a importantes referentes de los partidos opositores al Peronismo. Fue así que representantes de la UCR, el PS, los Demócratas Nacionales (el Partido Conservador) y los Demócratas Progresistas se dieron cita en el sitio acordado para escuchar el plan de acción, que era el siguiente: derrocar a Perón antes de los comicios electorales de noviembre, reimplantar la vigencia de la Constitución de 1853 y anular al superhombre del gobierno para siempre. Los políticos escucharon todo eso y asintieron, comprometiéndose a apoyar a Menéndez y su grupo. Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que las ambiciones del General renegado iban a más y que lo que realmente deseaba era desarmar por completo el Estado peronista y quitarles todas las conquistas sociales a los trabajadores, retrotrayéndolos al régimen de semiesclavitud que rigió al país antes de 1943.

Estaba planeado que el alzamiento ocurriese a las primeras horas del 28 de septiembre. De hecho, el levantamiento llegó a ocurrir, pero los golpistas sólo alcanzaron a poner en marcha dos o tres tanques, nada más, antes de ser literalmente aplastados por la rápida intervención de Superman, quién acabó con la sedición más rápido que una locomotora.

A las tres de la tarde de ese mismo día, todo había terminado. Una multitud se congregó en la Plaza de Mayo y Perón salió a hablarles. Fiel a su estilo franco y directo, acusó a los golpistas de _"traidores a la Patria"_.

-Un grupo de malos argentinos han deshonrado el uniforme de la Patria – dijo el General a la muchedumbre – Cuando nuestro Superhombre, por orden mía intervino, levantaron la bandera blanca y se dieron por vencidos. Son unos cobardes, conspiradores y golpistas. Por esto, sufrirán la pena que se debe imponer a los de su calaña. El oprobio de ser ejecutados.

Superman, parado como ya era su costumbre al lado del General, se lo quedó mirando. Lo hizo bastante sorprendido. Era más que evidente que si bien estaba junto a su líder, no compartía la idea de éste sobre el último destino de los sediciosos.

-General, sé que no debería cuestionarlo nunca – le expresó más tarde en privado – pero me parece demasiado mandar a ejecutar a esa gente…

-¿Y qué propones? ¡Porque castigo tienen que tener! Y tiene que servir como ejemplo. Todo el mundo debe saber que los que en el futuro se arriesguen a enfrentársenos tendrán que matarnos, porque de otra forma, seremos nosotros los que los mataremos a ellos.

Superman comprendió que Perón estaba enojado. Y que esa furia podría llevarlo a cometer una locura. Intentó apaciguarlo lo mejor que pudo y lo hizo de la mejor manera que sabía: _pacíficamente_.

-Nadie tiene que matar a nadie – dijo – Yo me ocuparé de eliminar de acá en más todo intento sedicioso. Pero los implicados serán condenados a prisión de por vida, nada más. No habrá ejecuciones.

-Entonces, más te vale que cuando seas mi Vicepresidente vayas pensando un plan para construir más cárceles – replicó el General, molesto – Porque estos golpistas son así. Vienen uno detrás de otro.

* * *

**SUPERMAN **

El General estaba nervioso y yo lo entendía. No era tanto por el intento de golpe de estado, sino por la salud de su esposa.

Evita estuvo al margen de los hechos. Su salud cada día era más frágil. En las residencias presidenciales, se había montado una clínica con todo lo necesario para atenderla en su habitación del primer piso. Justo una semana antes del criminal levantamiento, los médicos tenían los resultados concluyentes de la enfermedad irreversible que la aquejaba: se trataba de un carcinoma endofilico de cuello uterino, grado III, un tumor maligno de cuello de útero que ya había alcanzado e invadido vagina, trompa izquierda, ovario del mismo lado, ganglios y pared pelviana. Era un diagnostico grave, a decir verdad. El pronóstico del futuro inmediato de Evita no era para nada bueno.

Yo estaba junto al General ese día, cuando se lo comunicaron. Su cara dejaba más que claro cuál era su estado de ánimo. No interrumpió al doctor que le dio la funesta noticia en ningún momento de su exposición, pero su tristeza era evidente. Una lágrima furtiva llegó, incluso, a escapársele. Hacía sendos esfuerzos por mantenerse firme en todo momento, pero cuando nos quedamos finalmente solos, me confesó sus emociones.

-Lo que acabamos de escuchar, si bien yo ya intuía que iba a terminar así, me ha afectado muchísimo, Carlitos. Eva representa algo muy grande como esposa para mí, como compañera, como amiga, consejera y como punto de apoyo leal a la lucha en la cual estamos empeñados. No puedo juzgar a los doctores: han hecho todo lo que han podido. Sólo deseo que mi _"Negrita"_ no sufra demasiado, ¿me entendes?

Vaya si no lo hacía. En momentos como aquél, me sentía un completo inútil. Mis poderes eran totalmente inservibles: sí, podía cambiar el curso de los ríos y volar, doblar acero con las manos desnudas y levantar cosas pesadas, pero no podía curar el cáncer. Al menos, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento que me pregunté sobre mi origen.

Decían que yo era extraterrestre, pero la verdad era que no sabía nada de mi mundo natal. _¿Habría otros como yo, allá afuera en el espacio? ¿Tendrían ellos las respuestas que yo no? ¿Sabrían curar el cáncer?_

Me prometí a mí mismo que cuando la situación social se apaciguara, buscaría pistas sobre mi origen. Tenía que saberlo: _quién en verdad era, de dónde venía y para qué_.

* * *

**4**

**La despedida de una grande **

**17 de octubre **

Otra vez la multitud en la plaza. Otra vez el fervor de un pueblo que esperaba ansioso. Grandes y chicos, jóvenes y viejos, todo el mundo aguardaba por ella. Y ella no los defraudó. Llegó no sin cierta dificultad al balcón, y tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para mantenerse de pie durante el acto. Antes de que comenzara a hablarle a la muchedumbre presente –y mientras Superman la sostenía sutilmente para que no se cayera, parado a su izquierda– su marido, el General Perón, le impuso la Distinción del Reconocimiento de Primera Categoría y Gran Medalla Justicialista en Grado Extraordinario y dijo, a través de los micrófonos colocados enfrente suyo:

-Nunca podría haberse resuelto un homenaje más justiciero, más hondo y más honorable que esta dedicación del 17 de octubre a Eva Perón. Ella no sólo es mi guía y la abanderada de nuestro movimiento, sino que también es su alma y su ejemplo. Por eso, como jefe de este movimiento Peronista, yo hago publica mi gratitud y mi profundo agradecimiento a esta incomparable mujer de todas las horas…

El General hizo una pausa. La multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos. Evita, honradamente conmovida, miró a su marido a los ojos. Temblaba. La debilidad de su salud era tal que el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía para estar allí presente junto al pueblo que la amaba la agotaba deprisa. Parado a su lado, como ya se ha dicho, Superman velaba por ella. Para la ocasión, el Hombre de Acero utilizaba un uniforme lustroso e impecable de oficial del Ejército Argentino, con una pechera repleta de condecoraciones honorarias. Perón y él estuvieron de acuerdo que, por el momento –y dada la importancia del evento a realizarse– el clásico traje azul y la capa roja quedaran bien guardados en un cajón de la residencia presidencial, al menos hasta otra ocasión. Ahora era hora de la solemnidad y la sobriedad, antes que nada. El hecho lo ameritaba.

-Ella, durante estos seis años, me ha mantenido informado al día de las inquietudes del pueblo argentino – prosiguió el General, con la parte final de su discurso – Ese maravilloso contacto de todos los días en la Secretaria de Trabajo y Previsión, dónde ha dejado jirones de su vida y de su salud, ha sido un holocausto a nuestro pueblo, porque ha permitido que, a pesar de mis duras tareas de gobierno, haya podido vivir todos los días un largo rato en presencia y contacto con el pueblo mismo. Ella, en resumidas cuentas, compañeros y compañeras, ha tenido la guarda de mis propias espaldas, ya que su inteligencia y su lealtad son las dos fuerzas más poderosas que rigen el destino y la historia de los hombres y mujeres de nuestra nación.

Cuando Perón terminó de hablar, Evita lo abrazó llorando. La gente en la plaza cantaba alabanzas a la líder enferma y a su esposo. Finalmente, le llegaba el turno a ella. Asistida por el Hombre de Acero, se acercó a los micrófonos y empezó con su discurso:

-Mis queridos descamisados: este es un día de muchas emociones para mí. Con toda mi alma he deseado estar con ustedes y con Perón en este día glorioso del pueblo. Les aseguro que nada ni nadie hubiera podido impedirme que viniera, porque yo tengo con Perón y con ustedes, con los trabajadores, una deuda sagrada: a mí no me importa si para saldarla tengo que dejar jirones de mi vida en el camino.

Eva hizo una pausa, emocionada. La mano de su marido sobre su hombro derecho y la de Superman en el izquierdo le infundieron nuevos bríos para continuar su alocución.

-Yo no valgo por lo que hice, yo no valgo por lo que he renunciado; yo no valgo por lo que soy ni por lo que tengo. Yo tengo una sola cosa que vale, la tengo en mi corazón. Me duele en el alma, me duele en mi carne y me duele en mis nervios. Es el amor por este pueblo y por Perón. Y le doy las gracias a usted, mi General – dijo, mirándolo – por haberme enseñado a conocerlo y a quererlo. Si este pueblo me pidiese la vida se la daría cantando, porque la felicidad de uno solo de ustedes vale más que toda mi vida.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se volvió a abrazar a Perón, mientras la plaza entera coreaba su nombre. El acto había terminado.2

* * *

**5 **

**Cuando el Amor es más fuerte… **

**SUPERMAN **

Emocionados, llorando, abrazándose, festejando. Esa fue la reacción del pueblo ese 17 de octubre tan especial. Especial, porque la gente no sabía la verdadera razón de todo todavía: _aquello había sido la despedida de una grande, aunque ni ella misma aceptaría tal cosa. _Para Eva, había sido un "hasta luego" para su gente. Para quienes éramos íntimos del círculo del General Perón, sabíamos que las cosas eran bien distintas…

Estaba, como decía, observando atentamente a la multitud cuando la vi: estaba parada allí, anónima entre tantos hombres y mujeres, como una más entre todos ellos. Todavía recordaba su nombre y la belleza de su rostro. Desde la última –y la única– vez que nos vimos, no había cambiado ni un ápice.

La reportera norteamericana que encendió mi corazón.

Lois Lane.

Cuando el acto terminó, la busqué. Me esperaba. La gente a nuestro alrededor estaba dispersándose. Hubo quienes al verme me saludaron efusivamente. Respondí a esos gestos de cariño, pero mi objetivo real era ella. A la final, quedamos frente a frente en la mismísima Plaza de Mayo, cerca de una enorme fuente y con la Casa de Gobierno de fondo. Nos miramos a los ojos y al principio, ninguno de los dos habló: fue ella quien _"rompió el hielo"_ pronunciando las primeras palabras en un español un poco más fluido que el que utilizó en nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Sabes que es raro? He estado teniendo el mismo sueño casi cada noche desde que era niña – me dijo – Sueño que caigo a través de las nubes, y el suelo se va acercando cada vez más, pero nunca tengo miedo porque sé que tú me recogerás.

Sonrió. Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Casi cada noche, siempre a tiempo… y ahora eres real, Superman. Tan real como este maravilloso acto que he presenciado.

-Lois – dije – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es curioso. Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde que llegué al país. _¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto al venir aquí? ¿Hice bien al renunciar a todo, mi trabajo, mi futuro, mi vida en los Estados Unidos, para perseguir un sentimiento?_ Tenía mis serias dudas sobre si el amor real, el verdadero, podía llegar a existir. Lo que acabo de ver en ese balcón, lo que esa mujer dijo y lo que vi en ella, su marido y su pueblo me lo confirman: **el amor verdadero existe**. Y para mí, Superman, ese eres tú – su voz se quebró, emocionada. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos – Ahora, yo te pregunto: ¿podrías llegar tú a sentir lo mismo por mí? ¿Me amarías y me entregarías tu corazón como esa mujer se lo ha entregado a su esposo y a su pueblo?

-Lois… mi corazón y mi vida ya te pertenecen. Ha sido así desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Te amo.

Sentí mis propias lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. La abracé y nos besamos, sabiendo perfectamente los dos que ese amor que nos sentimos era puro e incondicional y que iba a ser para toda la vida.

* * *

**6 **

**La lucha eterna continúa**

**Un año después… **

María Eva Duarte de Perón falleció el 26 de julio de 1952, a las 20:25 hs. Tenía 33 años de edad. Gracias a su tenacidad y su fortaleza pese a todo llegó a participar de las elecciones celebradas el año anterior, emitiendo su voto. Elecciones en las cuales su marido, el General Juan Domingo Perón ganó cómodamente. Carlos Kentz, hombre y superhombre a la vez fue su compañero de fórmula y ahora asumía un compromiso importante: _ejercer el rol de la Vicepresidencia de la Nación_.

A la muerte de Eva le siguió un largo duelo. Todo el pueblo argentino la lloró y lamentó su perdida. Incluso, los medios extranjeros se hicieron eco del suceso y lo pusieron en las portadas de sus principales periódicos. El Planet de Metrópolis (USA) tituló al hecho de esta manera: _"FALLECE A LOS 33 AÑOS DE EDAD EVA PERÓN, LA MUJER QUE PASÓ A LA HISTORIA"_.

Finalmente, luego del sentido y multitudinario funeral, sus restos acabaron depositándose en un impresionante monumento construido exclusivamente para ella. El proyecto de su fabricación habría tomado varios años, pero gracias al aporte de Superman y sus poderes, quedó concluido en tan solo una semana.3

El monumento tenía aproximadamente 137 metros de altura. Demandó 42.000 toneladas de material, que el _"Súper-Obrero"_ –como lo llamaba cariñosamente el pueblo trabajador argentino– acarreó él solo, por su cuenta. La estatua que remataba la obra –una reproducción física de Evita– fue esculpida en el mejor mármol que había y alcanzaba los 61 metros de altura.

En la parte inferior de la construcción, se hallaba la tumba-altar de la Primera Dama. Toda la base misma de la estructura estaba cubierta por frisos conmemorativos de los grandes momentos de la historia peronista y en su interior, al lado del sarcófago que contenía el ataúd, había monumentales bustos de Evita y de Perón. Remataba la faena una loza de bronce donde habían sido transcriptas las palabras que la "Abanderada de los Humildes" dijera por radio en la última navidad pasada. Decían así:

"_No puede haber amor donde hay explotadores y explotados. No puede haber amor donde hay oligarquías dominantes llenas de privilegios y pueblos desposeídos y miserables. Porque nunca los explotadores pudieron ser ni sentirse hermanos de sus explotados y ninguna oligarquía pudo darse con ningún pueblo el abrazo sincero de la fraternidad. El día del amor y de la paz llegarán cuando la justicia barra de la faz de la Tierra a la raza de los explotadores y los privilegiados, y se cumplan inexorablemente las realidades del antiguo mensaje de Belén renovado en los ideales del Justicialismo Peronista: _

_1 – Que haya una sola clase de hombres, los que trabajan. _

_2 – Que sean todos para uno y uno para todos. _

_3 – Que no exista ningún otro privilegio que el de los niños. _

_4 – Que nadie se sienta más de lo que es ni menos de lo que puede ser. _

_5 – Que los gobiernos de las naciones hagan lo que los pueblos quieran. _

_6 – Que cada día los hombres sean menos pobres y que todos seamos artífices del destino común." _

-_"Que cada día, los hombres sean menos pobres y que todos seamos artífices del destino común"_- recitó Superman, repitiendo las últimas palabras de la loza de bronce. Lois y él se hallaban al pie del monumento, contemplándolo con reverente admiración – Eso es lo que planeamos lograr el General y yo, Lois – la miró – Ayudar a las personas a ser cada día un poquito mejores. A no agrandarse ni a llenarse de soberbia, sino todo lo contrario. Nuestra bandera, como lo fue la de ella, debe ser la humildad.

Lois sonrió. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Suena tan bonito cuando tú lo dices – suspiró – pero hay mal en el mundo, Superman. Gente como el Dr. Lex Luthor, el creador del Hombre Nuclear. Ese tipo es un genio y muy probablemente tengas que enfrentarte a él otra vez algún día.

-No temo. Estoy preparado. Y la fuerza para enfrentar esa y cualquier otra adversidad que se presente no viene de mis poderes ni de mi condición de extraterrestre. Viene del pueblo, de las personas que creen y apoyan estos ideales de Libertad y Justicia Social que he jurado defender.

-_Hemos_… no te olvides de mí.

-¿Cómo podría? – él sonrió – Evita hizo muchísimo por los Derechos de la Mujer. Aquí somos un equipo. Juntos, tú y yo, ayudaremos a estas personas a enfrentar con entereza y dignidad su futuro.

-En verdad, tú eres el _"Hombre del Mañana"_, como he oído que han estado llamándote últimamente.

-No, Lois. El _"Hombre del Mañana"_ es el pueblo, la gente. Yo solo soy uno más. Apenas una herramienta para permitirles alcanzar lo que en apariencia era inalcanzable. Me contento con aportar mi granito de arena.

-Querido mío, eres muy humilde – ella se aferró a su brazo – y debo reconocer que tu nueva apariencia no te sienta mal, _"señor Vicepresidente"_.

Él se rió. En aquél momento llevaba un traje bien planchado de color gris, con saco, corbata y zapatos lustrados haciéndole juego. Completaba el nuevo aspecto "sobrio" el pelo peinado hacia atrás y unas gafas redondas sobre su cara.4

-El cambio lo sugirió el General. Me dijo que ahora que ocupaba un cargo político, tenía que tener una imagen más acorde.

-¿Eso significa que se acabaron los días de la capa roja y las mallas azules?

-Para nada. Pero por el momento, el Superhombre es necesario en el Congreso y en la Casa de Gobierno. Los saltos a grandes distancias y volar por los aires quedará para otra ocasión. Es todo.

Superman depositó un ramo de rosas rojas en la tumba de Eva Perón. Lois y él observaron su estatua durante un largo rato y después, juntos y tomados del brazo, se retiraron.

Les aguardaba el futuro y una larga labor por delante.

**FIN **

**(Por ahora…) **

* * *

**1 El Obelisco de Buenos Aires es un monumento considerado un ícono de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, construido en 1936 con motivo del cuarto centenario de la fundación de la ciudad. Está emplazado en la Plaza de la República, en la intersección de las avenidas Corrientes y 9 de Julio. Fue declarado Monumento Histórico Nacional. _"Reina del Plata"_ es otra de las numerosas denominaciones con la que se llamaba a la ciudad de Buenos Aires en su tiempo, junto con _"La París de América"_.**

**2 Este capítulo entero es una adaptación medio libre de lo que realmente aconteció ese 17 de octubre de 1951. Parte de los discursos del General Perón y de Evita han sido extraídos del libro _"Evita: Jirones de su vida"_, de Felipe Pigna, de Editorial Planeta, pilar fundamental esta obra en la cual me he basado como fuente de información para la construcción de esta ficción que cuenta con el Hombre de Acero y su entorno como "invitados" a los hechos históricos reales acontecidos en la Argentina de ese periodo histórico tan significativo.**

**3 En el mundo real, el destino último del cuerpo de Eva Perón no fue tan sencillo. Para empezar, este monumento si bien fue un proyecto real, jamás llegó a concretarse. Y luego está la odisea que el cadáver tuvo que soportar durante años, siendo sustraído de su lugar de reposo por los militares que derrocaron posteriormente a Perón. Seria engorroso contar toda la historia aquí, así que remito al lector interesado a buscar datos sobre ello en obras de autores especializados en la Historia Argentina, más concretamente, en la historia del Movimiento Peronista.**

**4 El clásico aspecto de Clark Kent cuando _"va de civil"_, a decir verdad. Adaptado a la época en que está ambientado el relato, claro.**


End file.
